


New Text Message

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint you failbag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint considers for only a moment, then texts: <b>[I'm horny.]</b></p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Sexting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3

Clint has perfected the art of texting without looking at his phone. His flawless aim extends to hitting the right spots on his touch screen, and he can multitask with the best of them, so while Steve is going over the strategy for their next transport mission (because moving Blonsky requires a certain kind of bodyguards), Clint's fingers tap-tap away on his phone.

**Clint: [Come on, it's been months since I've seen you.]**

The responses from Phil are prompt, and always neatly typed.

**Phil: [We're trying to lay low. You don't think people would notice the Bus stopping by Avengers tower?]**

**Clint: [Oh please, like you don't have other ways to get here?]**

**Phil: [I'm busy.]**

**Clint: [I'm bored.]**

**Phil: [I'll see you in London in a couple of months.]**

Clint considers for only a moment, then texts: **[I'm horny.]**

He's doing it mostly just to fluster Phil, because it's only partially true. He's not horny right this second, but the whole long distance relationship is not kind to his libido. (Though he supposes it beats the hell out of _My boyfriend's dead_.)

It takes a few moments longer than normal for Phil to get back to him: **[Intel says you're supposed to be in an important briefing.]**

**Clint: [I can be horny and attend a briefing. And how the fuck do you know? Who's working for you?]**

**Phil: [A magician never reveals his tricks.]**

**Clint: [I bet it's Nat. Is it Nat? Tell her I'm thinking about sucking your cock.]**

There's no response to that.

**Clint: [I bet you're thinking about it, aren't you? My lips, wrapped around you? Taking you deep in my mouth? You know I like the taste of you. I always swallow. When you finish in my mouth, that is.]**

There's no response to that either. Clint hadn't expected there to be one. He's never once, in all the years that text-based communication has been a thing, managed to get Phil to sext with him, and he doesn't expect it to start now. Phil likes it when Clint talks dirty to him, but he's never been comfortable returning the favor, and Clint—on occasion—likes to tease him about it.

**Clint: [If you come to New York, I'll be good and ready for you. Maybe get a plug. That way I can be full while sucking you off.]**

It's surprisingly easy, keeping his dick uninterested in the proceedings—especially since Clint's keeping his eyes on Steve's face and one ear on the strategy talk.

**Clint: [When you finally do fuck me, I think I'd like for you to come in my ass. I love feeling you come inside me. I love feeling it after you pull out.]**

When Steve is starting to wrap up his strategy talk and there still hasn't been a response from Phil, Clint grins to himself, satisfied that he's probably managed to fluster Phil a little, and he's just about to put his phone away and stand up, when his phone buzzes in his hand.

**Phil: [What if I don't want to come in your ass? What if I want you to sit on your plug, and fuck your mouth until I come down your throat, and make you swallow every drop?]**

Clint chokes on air and nearly falls backwards, coughing.

"Clint, are you okay?" Steve asks with a frown.

"Very stealthy," Tony remarks. "Very elegant. Truly worthy of a super-assassin."

Clint wants to flip them off, but he can't. He's stunned. He didn't know Phil could string words like these together!

"Uh, I'm fine," he says, even though he's really not. He's shocked as hell and he's not quite sure when he sprung a boner, but there it is.

Clint's phone buzzes again, and he's almost scared to look.

**Phil: [Pay attention to your briefing, or I'll have to tie you down as punishment, next time I see you. Though if I did, I bet it would make fucking your mouth a whole lot easier.]**

Clint stands up so fast his chair tips backwards. “Excuse me, I gotta—there's—pee,” he mutters and practically sprints out of the room, ignoring Steve's frown. He thinks Natasha's smirking, but she's got her head bowed and her hair's in the way, so he can't be sure.

He waits until he's far enough away they won't be able to overhear, before calling Phil.

"What the hell, Phil?" he says as soon as Phil picks up.

"I thought we were sexting?" Phil asks innocently. (Clint's not buying it.)

"You're evil," Clint says.

Phil just laughs. “I'll see you in London in a couple of months, Clint.”

End.


End file.
